


a lazy morning

by Narraboth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, me? writing westenray in the year of our lord 2017? more likely than u think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: Lucy is hungover and whiny, Mina is being a loving and supportive girlfriend.





	a lazy morning

“Close the shutters! I have a terrible headache.”

Lucy shields her face with her hands and turns to her side, away from the window, but the sunlight is still flooding the room and she can hear the rustling of Mina’s dress as she draws near the bed and the clattering of a tray that she sets down on Lucy’s bedside drawer.

“Oh, do get up, Lucy. You promised you would spend the day with me and it’s almost noon already.”

Mina’s hand is stroking her back lightly, but Lucy buries her face into the pillows instead.

“I have a migraine” she whines, and Mina laughs.

“You have a hangover. Maybe you should consider this the next time you decide to spend the evening with Lady Jayne and what must have been copious amounts of absinthe.”

The chastisement prompts Lucy to turn around and glare at Mina, trying to muster the strength for one of her indignant, cold expressions, but Mina is smiling at her playfully in response and it’s almost as blinding and unbearable as the sunlight shining into her eyes. Lucy gives up and lets her head fall back on the pillows.

“Well, _she_ is certainly more fun than _you_ are.”

“I’m sure” Mina agrees. “Sit up, there’s some medicine that you should take.”

Lucy obeys her orders immediately, though not without some grumbling, and accepts the pills and the glass of water that Mina thrusts into her hands and swallows it diligently.

“It’s so bitter” she complains, and looks up at Mina. “I hope you brought me something sweet after this dreadful substance.”

A small smile is playing in the corner of Mina’s lips as she bends down and presses her mouth to Lucy’s lips for a soft kiss, nipping on Lucy’s bottom lip before she’d draw back, looking terribly pleased with herself when a small whimper escapes Lucy’s lips after the loss of contact.

“Better, my love?” she asks. Lucy doesn’t answer.

“Hold me” she commands instead, and Mina laughs again, but climbs into bed without a single word and wraps her arms around Lucy, cradling her as Lucy rests her head on Mina’s bosom. “I _do_ feel terribly ill, you know, and you’re just _laughing_ at me.”

Mina presses her lips to Lucy’s forehead, chuckling.

“I'm sorry, my darling. We can stay in until you feel better” she offers, her hand slowly stroking Lucy’s hair. “The entire day, if you need. I’m sure we can find something to spend the time with.”

A triumphant smile spreads on Lucy's face, and when she raises her head, she sees a mischievous glint in Mina's eyes.

"I'm sure we can" she agrees, and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
